memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Intrepid-Klasse
Fahrstühle in der Shuttlerampe? meint ihr es ist spekulation wenn ich behaubtem das die shuttles auf diesen bildern auf soetwas wie einem lift stehen? man müsste allerding fragen wozu diese schlitze sonst gut sind und warum dann groß "STAND CLEAR" dran steht. frag mich auch wie man diese worte verstehen soll--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:22, 15. Feb 2007 (UTC) Bild:Voyager Shuttlerampe.jpg Bild:SC-4.jpg :Naja, wir lassen doch auch den Joke "DO NOT USE WITHIN SPACE DOCK" in Star Trek 5 als Toilette durchgehen... 23:15, 15. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::ok, so gesehen, bin ich nur unsicher ob man "Stand Clear" statsächlich als einen hinweis auf einen aufzug deuten kann--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 23:20, 15. Feb 2007 (UTC) :::Kann auch was anderes sein, ein spezieller Quarantäneberich z.B., in dem Karftfelder aktiviert werden können, oder eine Warnung vor dem Antrieb der Shuttles.--Bravomike 07:07, 16. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::::also, gans abstrakt würde ich annehmen es bedeutet: "suche dir bitte eine seite aus auf der du stehen willst aber stehe nicht auf dieser linie"--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:34, 16. Feb 2007 (UTC) Maximumwarp In der Folge ( ) erwähnt Lieutenant Stadi zu Tom Paris, dass die Höchstgeschwindigkeit der ''Voyager'' Warp 9,975 beträgt. Müßte dann nicht diese Geschwindigkeit auf alle Schiffe der Inperid-Klasse zutreffen?--Klossi 08:17, 15. Apr 2007 :ja, ändere ruhig. sorry, aber war nur die einzige greifbare quelle für mich. leider kann man in die leiste keine vernünftigen quellangaben schreiben. auf jeden fall wird die höchstgeschwindigkeit dort als 9,9 gennant, sollte irgentwo vermerkt werden--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 08:25, 15. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::in wurde nicht gesagt Maximale Geschwindigkeit sondern "Maximal haltbare geschwindiggkeit" also im original "Sustainable cruise velocity of warp factor 9.975". also kann das schiff dauerhaft so schnell fliegen oer wurde das falsch übersetzt?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 07:49, 29. Apr. 2007 (UTC) In der Folge ( ) wird erwähnt, dass die Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf mindestens 12 Stunden Warpfaktor 9,75 beträgt. Zitat aus dem Transcript der Folge: TUVOK: They appear not to have detected us. They have not powered up engines. JANEWAY: All right, let's get through this as fast as we can. Mister Paris, what's your recommendation? PARIS: I'll try holding warp nine point seven five for as long as I can. CHAKOTAY: If we can sustain that for twelve hours we'll be nearly a third of the way through. --Mark McWire 16:05, 20.05.2007 (UTC) :also können wir davon ausgehen das das schiff im prinziep sogar noch schneller fleigen kann, dann aber nicht lange--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:18, 20. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Ich sehe es so und so habe ich es auch in meine private ST-Datenbank eingetragen, dass die Intrepid-Klasse eine absolute Höchstgeschwindigkeit von Warp 9,975 besitzt und Warp 9,75 solange aufrecht erhalten kann, bis der Treibstoff aufgebraucht ist (sprich maximale Dauerfluggeschwindigkeit.) Die Warp 9,9 aus der anderen Folge ist lediglich eine Zwischenstufe, die im Notfall auf der Flucht für einige Stunden geflogen werden kann. Auch wenn diese Schlussfolgerung nicht canon ist, warum ich sie nur in dieser Diskussion verwende, so liegt sie doch nahe. Ich würde es gerne so stehen lassen, wie es jetzt steht und wie es die Folgen belegen: Vmax(absolut) 9,975; Vmax(für 12+ Stunden) 9,75 --Mark McWire 17:15, 20.05.2007 (UTC) Aero-Wing Bild Kann bitte jemand bei dem Bild die Position des Aerowing mitnem Weißen Kreis markieren? ICh hab keine Ahnung, wie das geht. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:27, 15. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Ich hab's versucht, als SVG umzusetzen, da die momentane Grafik ja bereits anderweitig benutzt wird - auch wenn die gerenderten Bilder in PNG ausgegeben werden, beansprucht die XML-Datei ja nicht so viel Platz. Allerdings scheint es so, als ob MediaWiki bzw. der SVG-Konverter nicht versteht, was ein Link in einem SVG bedeutet... 15:41, 15. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::nee, der hat mitlerweile ein generelles problem mit pixelbildern innalb von svgs. glaub ich zumindest--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich :Das hängt eigentlich ganz davon ab, welchen man MediaWiki benutzen lässt. Bei Inkscape klappt das, solange eine lokale Pixelgrafik eingebaut wird (wäre hier ja der Fall) - nach MediaWiki.org könnte man auch dieses Programm als Konverter einsetzen, anscheinend nutzt man ein anderes (verbuggtes). Das Tolle ist ja, dass es doch mal funktioniert hat. 15:49, 15. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Länge des Schiffes In Die Parallaxe wird gesagt wie breit das schiff ist. Die Voyager muss einen Spalt durchfliegen der immer schmaler wird: KIM: The rupture's now one hundred twenty metres in diameter. That leaves us with less than two metres clearance on either side. Das Schiff hätte also eine Breite von 116 m. anhand dessen sollte sich auch die breite errechnen lassen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:33, 12. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Daraus ergibt sich eine länge von 296m wenn meine rechung aufgeht. die offiziellen angaben liegen bei 344 m. --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:42, 12. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Haben wir denn ein schön sauberes Bild von über- oder unterhalb der Voyager oder Bellerophon? Was auch zu beachten ist: Mit heruntergeklappten Warpgondeln ist ein Schiff der Intrepid-Klasse deutlich breiter... 21:53, 12. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::ok. wenn ich davon ausgehe das die voyager die warpgondeln hochklappt um duch den spalt zu fliegen dann müsste das schiff etwa 299 meter lang sein. wir könnten als so wie bei der Sovereign-Klasse sagen: ~300m --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:14, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::ich hab mal so testweise ein (selbstgemachtes) MSD mit 21 Decks (offizielle angabe) neben die Voyager gelegt und es so angepasst das die deckhöhe gleich ist. die Voyager ist kleiner, was die offizielle angabe der Voyager nochmal in frage stellt. ich ändere jetzt die länge auf <300 m. jemand einwände--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:20, 14. Mai. 2007 (UTC) so: 600px 660px --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:26, 14. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Also mit ca. 300m wäre ich einverstanden, das erscheint vernünftig, wenn auch etwas grenzwertig, da wir durchaus schlussfolgern, gell? ;) 20:35, 14. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :naja unsere schlussfolgerung basiert auf der oben genannten aussage. kann man diese schlussfolgerung irgendwie in frage stellen?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:41, 14. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Naja - es gibt z.B. die Nitpicker-Fraktion. ;) Beispielsweise durch die letzte Szene in "Die Parallaxe", also als die Voyager durchbricht http://voy.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=7&pos=204 - die Gondeln sind beim Durchbruch (IMO unsinnigerweise) nicht eingezogen. Ein "etwa 300 Meter" lässt einfach etwas Spielraum. ;) 20:54, 14. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::Also das die Intrepid-Klasse mit heruntergeklappten Gondeln wesentlich breiter sein soll, halte ich für nicht tragfähig. Man schaue sich allein diese Aufnahme http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Bild:IntrepidLandung1.jpg von senkrecht auf das Schiff unter dem Punkt Landemanöver im Artikel an. Da erkennt man sehr gut, dass die Gondeln, wenn denn überhaupt nur minimal über die Breite der Untertassensektion herausragen. -- Ch. P. 21:48, 28. Sep. 2007 (UTC) 5. Torpedorampe? Im Artikel wird die Anzahl der Torpedorampen der Intrepid-Klasse mit fünf angegeben. Allerdings habe ich an der Voyager nie mehr als vier gesehen, zwei über der Deflektorschüssel und zwei an der Stelle, wo Antriebs- und Brückensektion ineinander übergehen. Wo soll sich denn jetzt die fünfte befinden? --80.130.60.13 09:43, 8. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :die antwortfindest du hier: Diskussion:Intrepid-Klasse/Archiv#Waffensysteme. ich kann dazu nicht viel sagen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:55, 8. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Phaserbank vs Phaserstreifen Das Wort Phaserstreifen ist aus einem Referenzbuch entnommen, da die Phaser nunmal streifenförmig auf der Hülle angeordnet sind, warum man sie auch so leicht nachzählen kann ;-) Phaserbank ist jedoch genauso korrekt und wenn ihr diesen Begriff bevorzugt halte ich mich auch daran, sofern ich daran denke. Aber Phaserkanone darf man jedenfalls nicht sagen, da dies nur für die punktförmigen Phaseranordnungen der 23.Jh-Sternenflotten-Schiffsklassen zutrifft. --Mark McWire 21:12, 28. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :mh... naja ich kann mich nur an die erwähnung des wortes "Phaserbank" erinnern. ausserdem müssen wir auch davon ausgehen das nicht alle phaser "streifenförmig" sind (siehe oben :)). --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:26, 28. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::Nicht alle Phaser sind streifenförmig (neben "Produktionsfehlern"). Die der Enterprise NCC-1701 sind eher Halbkugeln! Und Phaserbank ist CANON, Phaserstreifen NICHT! Also bitte nicht benutzen. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:17, 29. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::: Diese Kugeln sind auch Phaserkanonen und keine Phaserstreifen, aber ich meine das Wort "Phaserstreifen auchmal in einer Folge gehört zu haben. Phaserstreifen bezieht sich nur auf die Phaseranordnungen der neuen Schiffsklassen. In TOS wurde ja das Wort "Phaserkanone" gebraucht. Wie gesagt benutze ich das Wort Phaserbank wenn ich dran denke, da ich eigentlich nur Phaserstreifen und Phaserkanone gewöhnt bin, um die 2 Bauformen zu unterscheiden. --Mark McWire 07:53, 30. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, stimmt, das sind Kanonen. Aber ich kann mich nicht an "Streifen" erinnern, aber bei "Bank" sind wir uns ja einig... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:34, 30. Sep. 2007 (UTC) masse? woher kommen die angaben über die masse?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:48, 22. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :keine Anung, steht jedenfalls so auch in diversen Nebenwerken. Könnte es eventuell aus "Zeitschiff Relativity" kommen, als Janeway einen Rundgang über die Voyager macht?--Bravomike 19:59, 22. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::STRIKE! http://www.chakoteya.net/Voyager/523.htm ich schreibs mal dazu--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:11, 22. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Na Bitte, wer sagt's denn... die Transskripte sind praktisch--Bravomike 20:15, 22. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::aber nur wenn man weiss wo man suchen muss, danke^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:29, 22. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Shuttlerampe 2 In startet Paris mit der Cochrane von "Schuttelrampe 2". Hat jemand eine Ahnung, wie man das einbauen kann, ich weiß nicht mal genau, was das bedeuten soll.--Bravomike 16:45, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC)